


Subject V

by ridkey



Category: Sanders Sides, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fusion, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Restraints, character fusion, pATTON NO, we named the Logince fusion Zaiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridkey/pseuds/ridkey
Summary: Things haven't been quite the same since Roman and Logan fused. But at the end of the day, the mad scientist was still the two men Virgil fell in love with. He just needed to be reminded of it.Inspired by novaedream's awesome art on tumblr, and with extra thanks to the Sanders Sides Big Bang Discord for helping me build this fic!





	Subject V

They were four.

Now they were three.

Virgil had some reservations. He was caution taken form, of course he did. Patton had accepted it quick. “Zaiden is still them,” he’d said, “They’re just in the same body.”

But Virgil… to borrow a meme that was floating around on Tumblr, Virgil didn’t trust like that.

Zaiden didn’t seem like a bad person, to be fair. Not a villain like what he’d made himself out to be, once. But despite being Roman and Logan fused together, he was different than both of them. Dramatic yet intelligent, hotheaded but full of facts. He loved to sing as he tinkered in the lab he created, quoting musicals and Disney as he poured chemicals and twisted gears. When a new invention was finished, he danced, and when it broke, he swore and stamped his feet.

And when he wanted your attention, well…

Virgil blinked up at Zaiden. He’d been walking down the hall when the man appeared. Zaiden had him pinned, one arm pinned down on the wall by his head. The mad scientist’s grin was mischievous.

“Wanna be my test subject?” He purred.

Virgil swallowed.

“... Okay?”

Zaiden laughed, a full body cackle unlike any sound he’d heard from Roman or Logan. The scientist swooped his arm around Virgil’s waist, ignoring Virgil’s startled yelp, and then, they were gone.

The mad scientist set Virgil down in his lab. The lab was circular, with tables built into the walls and scattered all around the room. Every table was full, of gears and metal and paper and vials and tubes and god knew what else. In the center was a massive machine, with a table beside it. A small device popped out from the machine and began floating around Zaiden’s head. The mad scientist grinned at Virgil.

“LOGOS, begin recording.” A blue light blinked to life on the device. Zaiden walked to the table and patted it. “Sit here.”

With a glance at the restraints dangling from the table, Virgil stepped back and hopped up onto an open space on the table nearby him. 

Zaiden scrutinized him.

“Experiment note: Test subject V is being uncooperative. As typical of his personality.”

Virgil smirked. Zaiden sighed.

“No need to be shy, Virgil,” he said, rubbing his hands together. “We’re all friends here, aren’t we?”

“I think I’ve seen too much of you to say you’re a friend,” Virgil said.

Zaiden gasped. “What - how dare you -” He growled, the Logan side taking control again, clearly. “Now, Virgil, we both know that if you weren’t going to consent to this, you wouldn’t be here. Play nice. Participate.”

Leaning back on his hands, Virgil crossed his ankles and smiled at Zaiden. 

If there was one thing he loved about both Roman and Logan, it was teasing them.

“Make me.”

There was a long moment of silence, Zaiden seemingly blinking behind his stylish glasses. Then Zaiden was on him, gripping him tight around the waist. Virgil couldn’t swallow a squeal as he was lifted off the table. Holy shit, since when had either Logan or Roman been so strong?!

“It’s a shame, you’ve always been so stubborn,” Zaiden hissed as he pinned Virgil against the cold metal table. “If just for once, you could cooperate-”

“If just for once, you could give me a little warning about what I’m getting into-” Virgil reached up to push Zaiden’s warmth away from his body. Zaiden caught his wrist and pinned it down. The restraints snapped on. Internally, Virgil sighed. Good thing he wasn’t bothered by bondage.

One by one, Zaiden restrained him, ankles and wrists strapped to the table. Virgil squirmed more for show than to escape. He wasn’t bothered by this, honestly. Zaiden’s inventions were… odd and offbeat, but never harmful. He was pretty sure Zaiden didn’t know how to create something that could actually hurt him.

Now that he was effectively ‘captured’, Zaiden smiled down at him. “Now, I have you right where I want you,” the mad scientist purred, running a hand down Virgil’s check. Virgil couldn’t help the flush that formed beneath Zaiden’s fingers. “Test note,” Zaiden said, “Subject V appears to be overheating. I wonder what the cause of that could be?” Virgil scowled, and Zaiden chuckled.

Zaiden straightened and clapped his hands together. 

“Now! Let us begin the experiment!”

Virgil sighed externally. Zaiden stuck out his tongue at him.

“Due to his inherent personality problems, Subject V has been restrained for my safety,” Zaiden said towards the gadget floating around his head. “The final preparations are in order.”

Rolling his eyes, Virgil watched the mad scientist flounce about, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he moved to the other side of the machine. From a table he couldn’t see Zaiden pulled out a small vial filled with a fizzing red liquid. Smirking, the mad scientist returned to him.

“Now beginning the test.” With a tap of his foot, the table moved upright. Virgil winced at the motion. Zaiden offered the vial. “Drink this, please.”

“Tell me what’s in it, first,” Virgil said.

“Moon water, regular water, various chemicals taken from chocolates and avocados, and various other ingredients. And vanilla sugar for taste.”

Virgil stared. Zaiden stared back.

“... It’s a love potion,” Zaiden said at last.

His eyebrows raised.

“Really?” Virgil said. “A love potion?”

“On an unwilling party, it would fall under non-consent, yes,” Zaiden said in his most logical voice. “But you had not only consented ahead of time…” He hesitated. “Well, we were dating before.”

Virgil winced.

“Besides, this doesn’t make you fall in love, oh no!” Zaiden’s voice was almost a crow of delight. “This merely replicates the feeling of being in love. Of meeting your soulmate, of dancing in the moonlight, of butterflies in your stomach and glass slippers and forgotten roses and-”

“Infatuation which is temporary and leads only to heartbreak?” Virgil deadpanned.

“I am making a point!” Zaiden shouted. He sighed. “Just drink it, already.”

He sighed, then opened his mouth. Zaiden only paused a moment before pouring the liquid in. The mad scientist was right, it did taste like vanilla sugar… and things a lot less pleasant.

“Subject V has injested the potion!” Zaiden shouted, pumping his fist. “Now…” He tossed the vial over his shoulders, and Virgil swore he heard it bounce. “We wait.”

The mad scientist tilted his head. Virgil’s fingers twitched. He felt his lips curl up in a smile.

“Hm?” Zaiden leaned in.

Virgil took a deep breath, but he didn’t need to. He wasn’t afraid, for once. He… trusted Zaiden. He really did. Even as he smiled wider, he felt no anxiety.

He’d already fallen in love once, he knew how it felt.

“Is the potion already going into effect....?” Zaiden asked the air.

Even though Zaiden’s joke wasn’t funny, a light chuckle escaped Virgil’s lips. His stomach was tingling, and it wasn’t the unpleasant kind that he was familiar with. If these were butterflies, they must’ve been made of velvet because they were soft, and made him giggle.

“That’s much faster than I expected!” Zaiden shouted. “Almost instantaneous! I should’ve timed it.”

Another laugh, a louder one, left him. Virgil closed his eyes and let the laughter wash over him. It felt good. Warm was filling his body, a delight that he couldn’t remember experiencing in such a pure form filling him. Typically his emotions were tainted with fear and skepticism. But this was all so new. It was all so wonderful.

He was in love.

Virgil lost track of time, memories washing over him, happy memories of his time with his lovers, Patton and Roman and Logan. He didn’t feel sad that Roman and Logan were fused now. Instead he felt content, because the two people in love were closer than they’d ever been before. And they still loved him, didn’t they? Why would they let him experience such wonderful feelings if they didn’t?

With a happy sigh, Virgil drifted off into bliss.

When his eyes opened, Zaiden was staring at him. A finger was stroking his cheek.

“Marvelous,” Zaiden said. “I missed your smile.”

It had been a since he’d smiled at them, hadn’t it? Virgil blinked. Since the fusion happened, he’d been so reluctant to be around Zaiden that he hadn’t had the chance to smile at him, even if he wanted to. He frowned. What did they think about that? No wonder they’d given him a love potion. They wanted him to fall back in love with him.

… But he’d never fallen out of love with them, either.

Virgil leaned forward. Zaiden let out a soft noise of confusion, a noise that turned into a gasp as Virgil kissed the tip of his nose.

Zaiden stammered, sunglasses slipping down to show his stunned eyes. He pushed them up again.

“Subject V, please repeat your previous action.”

He just smirked.

“Subject V, I repeat: Please repeat your previous action.”

Virgil’s lips turned up wicked.

“Subject is not responding, attempting tactile engagement to encourage cooperation.”

A hand wrapped around his own. Virgil gasped, flushing. After a moment, Zaiden pouted.

“Drat, I thought for sure that would work. Alright, one last time: Subject V: Please repeat your previous action.”

This time, Virgil couldn’t help but chuckle. He raised his eyebrows.

“Make me, doc.”

Zaiden drew in a long breath.

“You impertinent little-” 

Zaiden shot forward and pressed his lips against Virgil’s. 

The sudden heat and pressure forced a soft moan out of Virgil. His eyes closed. Zaiden cupped his face with both hands, and Virgil opened his mouth for Zaiden without hesitation. They kissed, lovers reuniting. In the kiss was Roman’s passion and Logan’s cleverness. A different kind of pleasant haze washed through Virgil’s mind. If his arms had been freed, he would’ve drawn Zaiden against it, but all he could do was show his love with his tongue.

“Dooooooc!” Patton called out. “I have cookies!”

They broke apart, Zaiden more than Virgil, gasped like they were surfacing for air. Zaiden twisted. Behind him, the door Virgil honestly forgot was there most of the time was open, and in front of it stood a blinking Patton.

Virgil paled. Their other partner could not have come in at a worst time. As Patton’s lips curled up, he realized he wouldn’t hear the end of this.

“Sorry,” Patton grinned. “Am I interrupting something?”

“Uh,” Zaiden said with his usual eloquence. “Um.”

Patton snickered. “Don’t mind me. I thought you could use some snacks! Didn’t realize you were in the middle of an important experiment.”

“Patton-” Virgil croaked out.

Setting down the plate of cookies, Patton waved him off. “Don’t worry, I won’t interrupt again! You should really lock your door, though, Zaiden. You never know who might be watching.”

“Oh, god,” Zaiden mumbled, and Virgil jumped as his blush went all the way down his neck, just like Logan’s.

Backing out of the room, Patton waved at them. “Have fun, Virgil! And remember doc,” he finger-gunned at them, “You should always wear protection when handling hot objects.”

“Why?” Zaiden cried out in despair at the pun, but it was too late. Patton was gone. With a groan, Zaiden ran his fingers through his hair. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “LOGOS, lock all entrances.” 

As an undeniable click echoed through the room, Zaiden sighed. He turned back to Virgil, and smirked.

“Now…” He placed a hand by Virgil’s head and cupped his chin. “Where were we? I think I was about to continue with the next part of my experiments before you so rudely interrupted…”

“Can’t get stuffed into a tube if you’re busy stuffing my face,” Virgil jeered.

Zaiden lowered his glasses and his eyes showed his amusement. “Poor choice of words, Subject V.”


End file.
